


Figure Eight

by fictional_psychedelics



Series: Love Triangle [1]
Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Status Quo (Band), The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, sexual fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Ray are sexually involved though Ray knows of his brother's interest in Francis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure Eight

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired from an old video on youtube I made (weird Ikr)  
> can be found here ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0K-skzOVVM

Francis lay sprawled bare naked upon the bed, a thin sheet barely covering him. Between his lips held a cigarette, which he'd occasionally pull away to exhale a thin line of smoke. Wrapped around his torso was a drifting Ray, who mindlessly drew circles with his finger along his chest. It was the only distinct indication that he was somewhat awake.

Pulling the cigarette from his lips, Francis's voice cut through the silence like a dull knife. "You do realize how jealous your brother would be if he knew of this." He placed the cigarette between his lips once more.

"With the little crush of his on you?" Ray chuckled softly, continuing to unconsciously draw circles.

Expecting a comeback remark and not exactly receiving one, Ray hesitantly looked up at Francis, narrowing his tired eyes. Though as tired as he was, he wasn't naïve enough to not catch on. "You can't be serious."

Francis sat up, leaning from the bed to the nightstand and putting out his cigarette. "Can you?" Ray questioned.

"I'm just saying he has feelings."

Ray stared at Francis with a tinge of hurt. "And I don't?" Ray's voice sincere with emotion. He began to slowly sit up. Francis felt his heart swell, staring down the torn look on such a sweet face. Hesitantly, Francis moved towards the man and placed his lips upon a warmer pair. The kiss was tender and only lasted a moment. But as the two pulled away, their eyes spoke enough for the both understand.

Francis quickly pressed Ray back into the mattress with a maddening kiss, their legs intertwining with the sheets - the only thing keeping bare skin from touching bare skin.

 


End file.
